


Another Story Based Pun

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a dancer, Steve was an artist. Can I make it any more cliche? You bet your ass I can.<br/>Yeah this is the Steve one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Story Based Pun

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, no."

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the television. This was the millionth time this week Steve came watch a movie under the pretense of “making up for lost time with you, jerk”, which he was doing. But mostly he talked about (Y/N) (L/N). Ever since the first time Natasha paired you two off as fighting partners in training, he’s had a slight crush on the new Avenger. What could he say? You had charm, you were unbelievably attractive, and you actually listened to him. Also, it didn't help that you were a total sweetheart. You were always there whenever someone needed you and admitted on many occasions how deeply you cared for your new family. Steve knew the team wished he would just shut up and ask you out, but no one understood how much he could not do that.

“Steve!”

 

The supersolider turned to see you looking at him with a panicked expression.

 

"Can’t a guy watch tv in peace around here?!" Bucky grumped.

 

"Steve! Have you seen my black sneakers? I can't find them and I'm late!"

 

"You left them under my bed yesterday, sweetheart. Remember?" he laughed.

 

You and Steve always spent Friday nights watching movies in his room. More often than not, you would end up falling asleep with him on his couch and would constantly forget your belongings in his space. You ran out and five minutes later came back with your preferred sneakers on and a gym bag in hand. You came up behind him on the community living room couch and wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

"What would I do without you, Stevie?"

 

"Umm…" he blushed.

 

“Hey!” Bucky frowned.

 

You laughed and kissed Bucky on the cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, Bucky bear, I love you almost as much as Steve!”

 

Steve laughed at Bucky’s mock offended face and watched you run off to your always unspecified activities. Speaking of which, he needed to head out too. Steve had taken to going to the local dance studio to practice his anatomy drawing because he grew to love the movement and power of dancers in their element after watching some ballets with Natasha. Plus, there was one dancer in particular that was his favorite subject.  He got up.

 

"Ask her out before I do it for you, punk!" Bucky called after him.

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you," Steve quipped.

 

 _______________________

 

He arrived at the studio and settled in his favorite spot, just far away enough to not be noticed. He put his headphones in and did a couple of warm up sketches of the dancers warming up. A few minutes later, she came in. The co-instructor. He sat so far that he could never clearly make out her face, but that didn't matter to him. All Steve cared about was the beauty of her body and, damn it, that girl could move. She helped teach the ballet class and she danced with an amazing gracefulness. Every spin, leap, bow, etc made him wish he had more hands so he could do her justice on the page, but Steve could tell that the woman’s true love was hip hop. She just seemed to become one with the beat, like it was powering her heart, and she expected the same from her students. His drawings beat with the life she brought to the class. Steve blushed thinking about how mesmerized he gets when she starts moving her hips. Something was off today though.

 

Usually, the dance instructors got right to it after taking the time to stretch, but right now they seemed to be arguing about something. What he didn't know, but all of the sudden, his favorite instructor was waving in his direction. Steve looked around to see who she was trying to get the attention of, but there was no one else. The blonde looked back and the woman was pointing at him and curling her finger in the "come over here" motion. He walked over and heard a familiar voice talking to her coworker. She had turned away from him, but Steve knew that afro of dark brown curls anywhere.

 

"They come here every day, Mel," the woman said, "They probably picked some of it up."

 

Steve tapped her shoulder, she faced him, and her jaw dropped.

 

"STEVE??!" you exclaimed.

 

"Hey, (Y/N)," he smirked, "Nice set up you got here."

 

You gaped for a few seconds before excusing yourself and dragging the Captain to a corner.

 

"So what happened to 'I wouldn't be caught dead in this place'?" he frowned.

 

A few months ago, he asked if you wanted to accompany him to the studio and you laughed for about five minutes before declining.

 

"You can't tell anyone about this, Steve, please," you begged.

 

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

 

"Because I don’t want everyone to start asking me to dance for them! I dance when I want to."

 

 Steve doubled over in laughter at the distressed look on your face. When he composed himself, he patted your shoulder.

 

"Oh, sweetheart, the type of dancing Tony would ask for would get him punched in the face."

 

You continued to look at him with an unconvinced expression. Steve rolled his eyes.

 

"Fine," he promised, "I won't tell anyone."

 

You smiled wide and pulled him into a hug.

 

"Oh, thank you!" you said, kissing his temple.

 

"Oi! (L/N)!"

 

You let go of Steve and turned around to acknowledge your co-instructor's situation.

 

"Oh, yeah, Steve, my usual partner sprained their ankle and can't be on their feet for a few days," you said quickly, pointing at person called Mel, "How much have you picked up in the last three months watching us?"

 

"Uhh," Steve said.

 

"Good!" you said, grabbing his hand.

 

You stood with him in front of the class and many pairs of eyes were staring at him. He felt uncertain as he still never learned how to dance. You must have noticed because you took his hand and went on tip toe to whisper in his ear.

 

"You’ll be fine. Take off your hoodie and hat and follow my lead."

 

____________

 

"What the shit, Rogers!" you exclaimed as class ended, "You’ve been holding back on us!"

 

Steve blushed and put his hands in his pockets. It was only because he watched you so often and you were a good teacher that he was able to pull it off.

 

"Is asking you to be my permanent partner a no?"

 

Steve raised an eyebrow and you laughed hard. He couldn't help but join in. You two simmered down after a few minutes and you looked at him with an intensity in your beautiful dark brown eyes that you directed at him a few times before, but always quickly put out. You put on some slow music and held your hand out. Steve took it after a few seconds hesitation.

You two swayed to the music in a comfortable silence for a while before you broke it.

 

"Thanks for always saving my ass, Rogers," you whispered.

 

Steve shrugged slightly and hugged you in tighter.

 

"It's the least I can do, sweetheart," he grinned, "You're always doing the same for all of us."

 

You smiled softly and ran your thumb lightly over his lips.

 

“Can I kiss you?” you asked.

 

“Uh. S-s-sure,” Steve consented.

 

You put your lips on his and he melted into you. There wasn't fireworks or anything, but that didn't make it any less amazing. You lips were nice and soft, and you let him set the pace of the kiss. After a minute, he dug his hands in your hair and swiped your bottom lip with his tongue. You eagerly let him deepen your embrace. Steve got so into it that he didn't even notice you were lying on the floor with him on top of you until your hands were in his shirt and you started to take it off. He broke away from you.

 

"Really? In your workplace?"

 

"Actually, I volunteered," you said, kissing him again, "And we've been dating for three months, Stevie. I don't care where we are. I need you so badly."

 

You moved to start kissing him again, but he put a finger to your lips.

 

"What do you mean 'dating for three months'?"

 

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"We go out to eat all the time, we spend weekends cuddled up watching movies, I buy you little things constantly, and I refer to you as my boyfriend when you come up in conversation. Those are things couples do, Steve."

 

He could see your heart slowly breaking as he looked shocked by your words.

 

"I should’ve waited till you made the first move. Damn it! I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, I just-"

 

He cut you off with a passionate kiss. Steve couldn't believe how oblivious he was, thinking that you didn't want him even as you displayed it every day! You relaxed, smiled against his mouth, and he hugged you tighter against him.

 

“I'm honored to be yours, sweetheart," he smiled when he came up for air, "But our first time will not be on your sweaty dance floor."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

______extended ending_____

 

"Yes, Stevie! Yes! Don't stop!"

 

The team was about to walk into the gym when they heard the sounds of skin against the mats and your words of encouragement. They groaned and decided to give you two your privacy.

 

"Glad they sorted out whatever it was," Sam said, following Clint and Natasha out the hallway.

 

"I'm not cleaning that up," Bucky frowned, but was actually happy the punk finally got some action.

 

Wanda just shrugged. All you and Steve were doing was practicing a few dance routines, but she wasn't going to say no to a get out of jail free card on training.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a self indulgent piece of shit, all of my Steve reader insert fics, the reader will probably be black until such time I find a non fictional person to put my love into.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
